Communication networks can be subject to various undesired conditions that can have an adverse impact on users, such as disabling connections. The cause of such undesired conditions can vary, including equipment failure. When users have problems with their communication services, they can call a technical support line. After an initial authentication, the user may wait on hold for the next available support person. Once connected to a support person, the support person will spend some time discussing the problem with the user. The support person may then perform diagnostic tests and queries on hardware and software affecting the user's communication services. The support person then attempts to solve any problems, or possibly escalate the problem to a more senior support person.